broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Nicole Badblood
Nicole Badblood is a vampire who takes the form of an Earth Pony in Equestria. Description Nicole is a vampire that lives on the planet Earph. She has jet black hair with streaks of maroon. She has pink eyes that turn crimson color at night. Nicole wears a black coat and skirt with long boots. She keeps her hair tail up because she doesn't like her hair getting in her face. Nicole also wears a violet necklace that helps protect her from the sun's ling but she has to recharge it by soaking it in blood. As a pony, Nicole had dark grey fur and jet black hair with a streak of red only on the left side. She has a small streak on her tail as well. The only things she wears is her necklace. As a vampire, Nicole agains some abilities like the abolity to see in the dark, and a higher sense of smell. Nicole can summon bat wings for a short while, she can do this in pony form. Being a vampire, Nicole has the ability to tranform into a bat at will, usually doing this during the day to escape the sun. She can also change forms into a giant human size bat creature for combat. While in bat form, Nicole can tolerate the sun's light but becomes blinded by the brightness. Nicole can summon a swarm of red bats made from blood. She uses a short sword as her main weapon and to power it, she bleeds a little bit of her own blood on the blade. Nicole becomes weaker if she does not consume blood, however she can eat other kinds of food, her magic beomes weaker. She doesn't drink animal blood, thinking it's a form of Animal Cruelty, so she feeds off of humans. While in Equestria, Nicole simply doesn't consume any blood. Nicole generally hits in the shadows observing, and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. However afterwards she tends to attack first ask questions later. Upon meeting Isaac, she finds him a little annoying and weird but warms up to him later on. Although she promised him she wouldn't feed off of his friends, she comments that each one smells nice and their blood would taste differently. Nicole terrified is terrified of balloons and runs in terror whenever she sees them. Nicole's Cutie Mark is a Fire Skull with Bat Wings. History Nicole was born a vampire to her parents and has been going to night school. Unlike the main characters, Nicole doesn't live on the school's campus, but instead lives in an old house un the street. Nicole's father become trapt in Havok's spell when he took over the store. Nicole encounters Mich and his friends after she went to try and rescue her father. She later sparks the interest of Ike, one of Mich's friends. After this Ike starts to follow her round and drags Ondre and Geo to Nicole's house, where they meet her fellow vampire friends Gothic and Punker, and their sister Emo. Nicole and Ike starts a friendship after this. Later when she travels to Equestria to find Ike and his friends. Trivia *Nicole is named after a female meerkat from the Uberkat Mob. *Nicole is based off of Nickolai Antonio Bloodgood and represents a female version of Nic11rocker. *Nicole's Theme Song is Monstah by Coone FT. Nikkita. *Nicole comments that Vampires are afraid of ballon which is a reference to an episode of Lucy, Daughter of the Devil. Category:Vampire ponies Category:Earth Pony ponies Category:Humaniod characters